Leap
by Baka no Healthy
Summary: Random fic, Crack-ish, Warning for weird English. Nordic, Denmark focus. There were times when Denmark wanted to leap...


Title: **Leap**

Author: BakanoHealthy (or HealthyKim, it's me anyway)

Fandom: Hetalia

Genre: Crack-ish, Slice of Life

Character: The Nordic Five, focus on Denmark.

Disclaimer: Hetalia and its characers belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

A/N: So... Why am I writing in English at 4:30 AM? (Also, first time writing in English - yes, other stories of mine are translated - and un beta-ed)

* * *

There were times when Denmark wanted to leap.

Of course there was that time when Norway pulled a storm roaring on him while he was being attacked by no one else than Sweden. It could be the artwork of Fate: he was being pushed nearer to the edge (why are they on the edge of a rock by the way?) and it seemed that he could not escape in any way.

Well, he survived that. By leaping. While chanting "Gods bless Danmark".

No more on that.

However, by any mean, that was just fleshwound - though the part about Norway and his storm did hurt a little bit mentally. Not a fatal wound, thank Gods. What he's talking about is an important leap in one's life.

There was a time That Big Woman (Denmark still think she's an Aella or something) told Norway, Sweden and him this story. Once upon a time a man lived in a village. He loved a woman who lived in another village. Two villages situated on two edge of a giant chasm. One day the man could not hold his love for the woman any longer. He took all of his strength and jumped pass the chasm to the other edge. He confessed his love to the woman he loved, then they married. Such a happy ending.

That Big Woman was a great storyteller, but Denmark just loved this story. He was touched by the great love of the couple. The story also gave him the idea of his own leap, somewhere in this world in a certain moment. When he do his awesome leap, his life will change forever and he will live happily for a long, very long eternity.

Norway was more than pleased to help him accomplish The Leap. They have tried England's infamous Golden Bridge, Japan's Tokyo Tower, The Seine of Paris, The Norwegian Sea, The Grand Canyon, but, sadly, their effort hasn't yet led them to any success.

"You just didn't try hard enough," Norway told him when he climbed on the edge once again, dripping wet and grinning madly (this could be an interesting time-killing hobby, let's look on the bright side of the problem.)

"One more time," he nodded, stood up, not giving a crap about his soaked coat.

Then again, maybe if he cared to take it off before jumping in the water, it wouldn't have taken that long for him to swim back to the riverside. When Denmark picked himself out of the water, Norway was long gone, only leaving back a note in which he said that he had to bring the fish home before it started to rot.

Well, if Norway enjoyed himself, good for him. The rain that guy created while Denmark was on his way home could be considered a bother, but not a too big one.

Some nights after that Denmark had decided that he should start with something small first. Iceland told him that this was stupid and he should stop annoying the hell out of everyone in the dining room, but well, everyone was free and having nothing to do, so they could get annoyed to kill their time, didn't it sound perfectly logical?

After destroying the table, Denmark tried with Sweden. The bastard was too tall, and Denmark should take a mental note not to give him any more reason to punch him in the face, because_ it damn hurt_.

Finland was not to happy with him conquering his dream either.

When he was glared and shooed enough, Denmark went back to his bedroom. Lying flat on his back, he sighed, wondering silently what he should do to gain The Leap. He had lived his life with his head held high, swearing to himself to never give up, to wait until that great day when his dream comes true. That night he could feel his determination chipped a small bit, just enough to make him flinched lightly in mental pain.

His mood was still a bit low until that Spring Fair that the five had waited for since December. Or it could be that every one of the Northern Europe inhabitants had waited for it, since December, maybe: it was too hard for Sweden to bow down that low just to be able to hear what Sealand had been saying, and it was too crowded in there, so Finland was in charge of the so-we-are-in-a-fair-for-goods-and-not-for-toys-or-independence part. After a while, they decided to give everyone five minutes to wander around the fair alone. Denmark was carrying the bags with breads and sweets, so he was forced to swear to the Gods that he wouldn't get lost and be careful.

But then, he forgot nearly everything once he stepped in the furniture showroom. Damn the Nordic blood flowing in his vain.

Denmark has never been the one to panic quickly, but again, the situation was quite horrible. This was exactly the reason why the loved he ocean more than the land: there was no road on the ocean. He couldn't even remember how many times he had taken left turn.

_Th__is is food_, he thought worriedly, _this is serious matter. They'll get very, very mad_.

But, just maybe, this time Fate did do him a favour. After 46 seconds running like crazy around the fair, he had found Iceland, Norway, Finland, Sweden and Sealand right at the foot of the fake lighthouse. They are chatting, maybe guessing how late he'd be.

He only had twenty seconds left before the T Time. The shortest way to the other five's place was to leaping from his place, across the (also fake) fall, to-

_Hey, wait-_

_No_, his body shouted back to him and did the leap. Denmark, in that undetermined moment, could feel a gentle wind lifting him up, helping him do an awesome artistic leap pass the fall. The air felt cool on his cheeks, and he was very tempted to close his eyes to enjoy fully this splendid sentiment.

But something knocked on the inside of his skull: he only has fifteen seconds left. He landed skillfully, earned some admiring looks; then he stood straight up and bolted toward the lighthouse.

Ten, nine, eight, _you can make it_, seven...

Three two one.

"Here!" Denmark shouted, then doubled himself to cough. Finland came close to him, tap lightly on his back.

"There, Tanska, no need to rush..."

"No one really want to see you that soon anyway," Norway stated, while Sweden took the food away from Denmark's embrace (how didn't he even realised that he had clutched it to his body? Well now the bread had been crushed to pieces) and to their car.

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Like you would forgive him if he come back without the bags..."

"No I wouldn't," Norway shrugged. "You are being pretty happy bror."

It was true that Denmark was grinning as wide as he could.

"Is there anything interesting on the way?" Finland asked, but Denmark could only shake his head to answer. He was busy smiling.

That's _how it is._

"It's annoying," Norway again voiced his thought and left. It made Denmark flinch a bit, but that wasn't a big problem. It was good to be on time, not to let his buddies wait, not to upset them because of the food and be able to perform The Leap at last.

Denmark sighed happily, _this is gonna be a great night_.

* * *

"You really don't know what is the real meaning of The Leap, do you?" Norway asks casually.

Denmark blinked to the question. Then blinked again.

_Goddammit_.

./.


End file.
